


Amor Incondicional

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2019, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Tener una mascota, para Ginny Weasley, era algo más que tener que presumir, era tener un amor incondicional.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Amor Incondicional

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Esta viñeta está participando en el Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

La mayoría de las personas, hablaban de lo hermoso que era tener una mascota y lo mucho que les ayudaban, pero Ginny los odiaba, odiaba a esas personas que se la pasaban subiendo fotos entretenidas de sus mascotas, o videos diciendo lo mucho que los amaban, pero para ser honestos ¿cuánto tiempo les toma a una persona fotografiar a su mascota? Ni un miserable minuto. Bueno, había muchos de esos _fieles amantes a su mascota; _que era lo único que le dedicaban.

Amar a un perro o un gato, o cualquier animal iba más allá de decirle una palabra dulce e ignorarlo, el amor incondicional iba del mismo modo de cuando amas a una persona, en las buenas y en las malas, Draco, su novio, trataba de convencerla de que no porque las personas pagaran por que personas como ella, pasearan, alimentaran, bañaran, limpiaran los excrementos hacía que amaran menos a su mascotas ¿en serio? Siempre se enfurecía con la respuesta de su novio.

Ella siempre tenía que dar el medicamento a las mascotas de las cuales se encargaba, aparte de su querido perro Blue, un mestizo que encontró en la calle cuando era cachorro, antes de salir de casa al trabajo, Ginny paseaba con Blue por el parque, jugaban quince minutos a la pelota, limpiaba el jardín, la casa y dejaba las cosas listas, el alimento, el agua, y colocaba las rejas a las áreas donde siempre gustaba hacer un caos, _La oficina de Draco _y la cocina, de ahí, el perro podía ir del patio a la casa y viceversa, al regresar a casa, jugaba un rato con él y después, se echaba en el sillón, con Blue sobre ella y lo acariciaba mientras veían la televisión, después dormían, sí, en la misma cama los tres, salvo en algunas ocasiones, cuando Draco decidía que estaba de humor para ponerse cariñoso.

Esa era la vida monótona de Ginny, y la amaba, amaba las responsabilidades que conlleva una mascota, era la tercera que ella tenía, cuando era niña y aún vivía en la madriguera con sus padres, había adoptado a una perra callejera de pelaje miel, la había llamado Cassiedie, y había cuidado de ella incluso cuando enfermaba.

Cuando Cassiedie murió, su hermano Charlie le regaló una gallina, así que hizo lo mismo, hasta que Sunny la gallina murió.

Ginny había cuidado de su madre cuando ésta enfermó, la había bañado, cambiado, peinado y puesto bella día tras día cuando su enfermedad le atrofió los músculos, Molly Weasley dependía totalmente para que alguien la cuidara e hiciera las cosas por ella y para ella.

Por fortuna para la matriarca, su hija tenía muy en claro de lo que iba el amor incondicional, lo había visto cuando Cassiedie se alegraba por verla, cuando iba a darle su medicamento, su perra había dado todo de ella sana y enferma, la chica había podido aprender de ella y actuado de igual forma con su madre, y ahora con Draco, que sin importar las peleas o los malos ratos, le amaba como una mascota ama a su dueño, con ese amor incondicional.


End file.
